London Run Away
by redscarfgirl
Summary: Setelah Shiho berhasil membuat penawar APTX 4869, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke London secara diam-diam. Ternyata di sana Shiho malah bertemu dengan seseorang. Siapakah dia? Dan kenapa Shiho melarikan diri? ShinichixShihoxSaguru
1. APTX 4869 Antidote

Howdy, setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader (cuma baca dan ga pernah review) di FFn ini, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam dunia per-fanfiction-an (ngarang istilah sendiri -_-,). Dan fanfic yang akan kalian baca ini adalah karya pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum jika kurang bagus ya ;)

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is Aoyama Gosho's property, I only borrow the characters for this story.

* * *

><p><em>Taptaptaptap . . . <em>

Suara langkah kaki wanita itu teredam oleh hiruk pikuk suasana di London International Airport. Setelah 12 jam perjalanan Jepang-London, akhirnya ia sampai di kota yang terkenal dengan Big Ben-nya itu. Saat ia berada di luar bandara, langkahnya terhenti.

"_London…"_ bisik wanita itu.

"_Semoga tempat ini lebih membutuhkan ku…"_

**LONDON RUN AWAY **

**Chapter 1**

**APTX 4869 Antidote**

_Biip biip .. Biip biip .._

Sebuah jam digital dalam ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 am. Ruangan itu ternyata adalah laboratorium kecil milik Prof. Agasa yang ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Laboratorium itu begitu gelap, sumber cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari laptop yang berada di atas meja kerja di sudut ruangan itu. Suasana di rumah itu begitu sepi, hanya ada suara ketikan jemari di atas keyboard laptop dan sesekali suara kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan depan rumah itu. Sudah seminggu Ai tidak tidur. Tampak jelas lingkaran di sekitar matanya, rambut coklatnya berantakan, jas lab putih yang ia kenakan kusut di sana sini, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat, itu semua karena efek kopi yang diminumnya selama seminggu kemarin agar ia tidak tertidur. Hal tersebut dilakukannya karena ia hampir menyelesaikan formula penawar APTX 4869 yang dijanjikannya kepada Shinichi. Obat penawar itu entah kenapa menjadi suatu tanggung jawab bagi seorang Shiho Miyano. Ya, karena dialah yang sudah membuat Shinichi dan dirinya berubah menjadi sosok anak-anak dengan membuat APTX 4869. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui dirinya, oleh karena itu ia bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan formula penawar APTX 4869.

_Biip biip .. Biip biip .._

Ai melirik jam digital berwarna silver di sebelah laptopnya.

'Sudah pukul 2 ternyata, dan aku hampir menyelesaikan formula penawar APTX 4869'

Ai meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Sudah 7 jam ia duduk tak bergeming di depan laptop, setelah kembali dari makan malam bersama Prof. Agasa dan Conan yang memutuskan untuk menginap malam itu, ia segera kembali ke lab dan mengunci dirinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan laptop membuat dirinya haus, dan dari tadi ia hanya meminum kopi hitam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Ai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu karena tidak ingin membangunkan Prof. Agasa yang tertidur lelap di kamarnya yang berada tepat di atas lab bawah tanah itu. Pintu lab di rumah Prof. Agasa langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur.

"Kenapa lab di rumah ini harus berada di basement sih? Rasanya untuk menaiki tangga-tangga ini saja aku tidak sanggup", keluhnya.

Wajar saja Ai berkata seperti itu karena terakhir kali ia merasakan empuknya kasur di kamarnya adalah seminggu yang lalu. Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu dapur yang terletak di ujung tangga, Ai segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang TV untuk duduk sejenak di sofa dan menghabiskan minumnya. TV di ruangan itu menyala dan sedang menampilkan acara pertandingan Manchester United vs Chelsea. Conan tampak sedang tertidur di sofa, toples keripik di pangkuannya jatuh ke lantai saat Conan bergerak di sela-sela tidurnya. Ai segera membereskan keripik yang berserakan di lantai dan mematikan TV. Lalu ia duduk di samping Conan yang tertidur lelap.

'Shinichi, saat tidur wajahmu terlihat sangat tenang, tapi jika kau tidak sedang tertidur rasanya aku ingin menggaruk wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu!'

Ai tersenyum kecil setelah terlintas pikiran itu di kepalanya. Memang benar, Conan bisa sangat menyebalkan bila ia sedang dekat-dekat Ai, apalagi jika Ai sudah mulai menunjukkan tampang dinginnya, Conan akan langsung menggodanya dan mereka akan berakhir dengan saling adu mulut. Rona merah muncul di pipi Ai saat ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang memandang wajah Conan. Sudah lama sekali Ai menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Conan. Semenjak mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu memecahkan kasus bersama dengan grup detektif cilik , Ai diam-diam mulai menyukai Conan.

'Malam ini agak dingin, ia bisa masuk angin jika tidur di sini', pikir Ai.

Setelah menghabiskan minumnya, Ai beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut. Kamar Ai tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah meja kecil. Diambilnya selimut dari lemari pakaian, lalu ia melirik tempat tidurnya, ingin sekali ia merebahkan badannya sejenak di tempat tidur empuk itu, tapi ia ingat bahwa pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ai kembali ke ruang TV sambil membawa selimut miliknya. Pelan-pelan ia menyelimuti badan Conan karena tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba badan Conan bergerak. Mendadak sekujur tubuh Ai dingin.

'Astaga, aku membangunkannya! Bodoh sekali aku menyelimutinya, seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia kedinginan!'

Ai panik sekali, akan sangat memalukan jika bocah tengik itu—Conan —melihatnya sedang mencoba menyelimutinya. Ai terpaku di tempat, matanya tidak terlepas dari Conan. Di kepala Ai sudah terbayang bahwa sebentar lagi Conan akan terbangun dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

_Tik… tik… tik…_

Suara jarum jam dinding di ruangan itu terdengar di sela-sela ketegangan yang dirasakan Ai. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai-sampai debarannya terlihat di permukaan jas labnya.

Lima detik sudah berlalu. Ternyata hal itu tak terjadi, Conan malah menarik selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

_Fiuuuuh…. _

Ketegangan yang dirasakannya beberapa detik lalu hilang seketika, digantikan oleh perasaan lega. Ai tertawa kecil mengingat betapa ketakutannya dia tadi jika Conan benar-benar terbangun dan melihat sebuah selimut merah muda bermotif bunga sakura melingkar di tubuhnya dan Ai yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah horror.

"Shinichi, sebentar lagi aku menyelesaikan penawarnya, jadi kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertannyanmu tentang kapan aku menemukan formula penawarnya. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan tau! Memangnya kau pikir aku tahan dengan suaramu yang jelek itu?"

Suaranya cukup jelas untuk didengar, tapi Ai tahu bahwa Conan tak akan mendegarnya berhubung Conan sedang tertidur, dan bahkan sekarang Conan terlihat tambah pulas karena selimut milik Ai membuatnya hangat.

Ai tertawa kecil, tapi terlihat jelas wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Jika ia menyelesaikan penawar APTX 4869, itu artinya Conan akan kembali menjadi Shinichi, dan Shinichi akan kembali bersama Ran. Walaupun sosok Conan itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Ai, tapi ia lebih memilih Conan tak pernah kembali menjadi Shinichi sehingga Conan akan selalu menemani Ai. Jika Shinichi meninggalkannya, Ai akan merasa sangat kesepian, orang tua dan kakak perempuannya sudah meninggal, memang masih ada Prof. Agasa yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, tapi lelaki tua itu tak akan mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Ai harus tetap menyelesaikan penawar APTX 4869, karena tidak ada alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk tidak menyelesaikannya, dan APTX 4869 merupakan kesalahannya yang harus ia bayar dengan menemukan penawarnya.

Ai segera kembali ke lab untuk melanjutkan menyusun formula penawar yang sebentar lagi selesai. Conan tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia merasa heran karena dirinya mengenakan selimut yang jelas-jelas sebelum ia tertidur benda itu belum ada bersamanya. Saat ia menoleh, ia hanya melihat bayangan yang berjalan ke luar dari ruangan itu. Merasa malas untuk beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat siapa yang menyelimutinya, ia kembali tidur karena hari masih begitu gelap.

~Ж~

"Penawar APTX 4869…"

Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati 2 buah pil yang berwarna putih-merah itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Setelah 2 bulan mencari formula penawar dan seminggu tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan penawar APTX 4869, penawar itu akhirnya selesai dibuatnya.

_Tok tok tok …_

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu lab. Ai segera memasukkan kotak berisi penawar APTX 4869 ke kantung jas labnya.

"Hey kau! Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung dirimu di sini? Cepat ke dapur untuk sarapan, jika dalam waktu 10 detik kau tidak menunjukkan wajah kusutmu itu di meja makan, maka aku akan menghabiskan jatah sarapan mu!" ucap Conan dari balik pintu.

"Jika kau sampai berani menyentuh sarapanku, maka aku akan menagih dompet _Fusae _yang kau janjikan" senyum licik terpasang di wajah Ai.

Ai membuka pintu lab dan langsung melihat Conan yang berdiri lemas di depannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku tak akan menyentuh sarapanmu" ucap Conan sebal.

Conan memang berjanji kepada Ai akan membelikan dompet _Fusae_ setelah Ai mau bekerjasama membantunya berpura-pura menjadi rekan kerja detektif dan berbicara dengan Ran melalui telefon bahwa Shinichi dan dirinya sedang berada di Amerika memecahkan kasus kejahatan.

Mereka berdua beranjak menaiki tangga menuju dapur.

"Dasar nenek sihir picik" bisik Conan pelan, sebal karena niat ingin mengancam Ai malah ia yang diancam oleh Ai.

Ai menoleh dan langsung memasang tatapan mautnya saat ia mendengar dirinya disebut sebagai nenek sihir picik.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Ai ketus.

"Hah tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa ko. Sepertinya sekarang pendengaranmu semakin buruk karena terlalu lama mengurung diri di lab gelap itu" ucap Conan mengelak sambil memancing adu mulut baru karena dirinya tidak terima tadi kalah adu mulut dengan wanita di depannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah Kudo" ucap Ai sebal karena Conan berani mengejeknya bahwa ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di lab, padahal Ai melakukan itu untuk menyelesaikan penawar APTX 4869.

Prof. Agasa, Ai, dan Conan berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Ai sangat bimbang, apakah ia akan mengatakan sekarang bahwa ia sudah berhasil membuat penawar APTX 4869 atau menyimpannya karena dia belum siap melihat Shinichi bersama Ran. Kebimbangannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau sakit Ai?" tanya Prof. Agasa yang cemas melihat wajah Ai yang kusut.

"Emh aku… Aku tidak apa-apa ko" jawab Ai.

Tapi, semakin ia menunda mengatakannya kepada Conan semakin besar beban yang mengganjal yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Setelah ia berusaha melawan sikap egoisnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Ai berhenti makan, sendok di tangannya ia letakkan. Tangannya merogoh sebuah kotak kecil di saku jas labnya. Ia menggenggam kotak itu dalam saku jas labnya, sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara kepada Conan.

"Conan" ucap Ai sambil memandangi omelet di depan matanya karena ia tak berani menatap wajah Conan.

Conan dan Prof. Agasa menatap heran Ai yang hanya memandangi sarapannya. Mereka menunggu Ai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku..." ucapannya terhenti, sebuah hembusan kecil ia lepaskan saat ia yakin akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah berhasil membuat penawarnya"

_To be continued…._

Satu chapter akhirnya selesai :') Gimana menurut kalian? Tolong review yaaa


	2. Selamat Tinggal

Heyhoooo semuanya, makasih ya buat yang udah review ceritaku, pengen nangis rasanya pas tau ada yang review, pokonya kalian udah jadi mood booster buatku.

Nachie-chan: Hihi jadi malu, tapi chapter 1 aku benerin lagi gara-gara ada yang salah. Udah kilat belum nih aku updatenya?

S4viRa deMSN: Iya nih baru-baru ini aku juga suka suka pairing ShihoxSaguru soalnya mereka cocok sih kalo dijadiin pairing, sama-sama berambut coklat dan lulusan luar negeri. Chapter 1 sama 2 baru prolognya nih, kalau kamu nungguin kemunculan Saguru, mungkin baru ada di chapter 3 nanti.

Enji86: Makasih ya udah review

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is Aoyama Gosho's property, I only borrow the characters for this story.

* * *

><p>"Aku..." ucapannya terhenti, sebuah hembusan kecil ia lepaskan saat ia yakin akan mengatakannya sekarang.<p>

"Aku sudah berhasil membuat penawarnya…"

**LONDON RUN AWAY**

**Chapter 2**

**Selamat tinggal…**

_Traaang…!_

Sendok yang dipegang Conan lantas terlepas dari tangannya dan mengenai piringnya sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Tatapannya perlahan berpindah dari omeletnya menuju wajah Ai yang menunduk menatap piring di depannya. Conan mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Ai.

Prof. Agasa yang sedang menyendok omeletnya dan siap untuk melahapnya sekarang malah diam tercengang, sehingga sekarang tangannya tertahan di udara dan mulutnya menganga. Matanya bergerak dari Conan menuju Ai menuju Conan lagi lalu menuju Ai.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, menunggu satu sama lain untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

**AI'S POV**

Akhirnya, mataku bertemu dengan mata biru Conan, kami saling bertatapan.

"Apakah… apakah itu benar?" tanya Conan ragu.

"Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan gara-gara tadi aku bilang kau nenek sihir picik" tambahnya.

Aku menatap wajah ragu Conan. Aku tahu bahwa dalam hatinya ia mengharapkan perkataanku itu benar dan bukan hanya sebuah gurauan yang kubuat-buat untuk menggodanya.

"Kau pikir tampangku ini menunjukkan kebohongan?" tanyaku ketus.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil dalam saku jas lab dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Conan dan Prof. Agasa menatap kotak kecil itu dan mereka terlihat kebingungan apa maksud dari kotak kecil itu.

"Ai, apa itu?" tanya Conan dan Prof. Agasa berbarengan.

Spontan Conan dan Prof. Agasa saling berpandangan. Ekspresi terkejut tergambarkan di wajah mereka berdua. Alis mereka terangkat.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Conan dan Prof. Agasa sambil saling bertatapan.

Conan dan Prof. Agasa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti menginterogasi. Merasa risih dengan tatapan itu akhirnya aku bicara.

"Ya, di dalam kotak itu ada penawar APTX 4869" jawabku datar.

Baru saja aku hendak melanjutkan sarapan tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikanku, tubuhku terpaku, nafasku tertahan, jantungku berdebar kencang. Ternyata, Conan tiba-tiba memelukku. Jelas aku sangat senang ia memelukku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memendam perasaanku terhadap Conan. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya juga, tapi perasaan itu segera aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku tau Conan melakukan hal ini karena dia merasa sangat senang. Kurasakan tangan yang tadi memelukku perlahan lepas dan segera kupasang ekspresi dingin di wajahku.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlalu senang" ucap Conan malu.

Kulihat rona merah di pipinya. Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya sekarang, tapi aku tetap harus memasang tampang _cool _di depannya.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan hidup setelahnya"

Oh sungguh suatu kebohongan, sebenarnya aku akan senang sekali jika dia memelukku lagi, tapi itu tentu saja akan merusak reputasiku.

"Ai, terimakasih" ucap Conan sambil tersenyum, tatapan tulus tergambar di matanya.

Oh tolong hentikan tatapan itu! Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua mata biru itu. Lagipula kau tidak usah berterima kasih Conan, aku memang harus membuat penawar itu, dan kau memang harus mendapatkannya. Aku yang telah membuat dirimu seperti sekarang, sehingga inilah yang aku lakukan, membuat penawarnya…

**Normal POV**

"Tak lama lagi aku akan kembali menjadi Shinichi" ucap Conan senang sambil memandangi 2 butir pil berwarna putih-merah dalam kotak kecil itu.

"Hey Shinichi, kau tak berpikir akan langsung meminumnya sekarang kan?" tanya Prof. Agasa terkejut.

"Memang kenapa? Tentu aku akan meminumnya sekarang" ucap Conan santai, masih memandangi pil penawar APTX 4869 dan tak peduli dengan ucapan Prof. Agasa.

Prof. Agasa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Conan. Saking senangnya Conan mendapat penawar APTX 4869, ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Jika kau meminumnya, kau akan kembali menjadi Shinichi, lalu orang akan bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Conan. Sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana sebelum kalian kembali ke diri kalian yang asli" ucap Prof. Agasa tegas.

Memang benar, jika mereka tiba-tiba kembali menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho, orang-orang seperti Ran, Detektif Kogoro, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko mungkin akan bertanya-tanya tentang kepergian Conan dan Ai yang mendadak, dan mereka juga akan bertanya-tanya tentang kemunculan Shinichi dan Shiho yang mendadak pula.

"Dengar, setelah ini aku akan menelfon Ran dan memberitahunya bahwa besok akan ada acara perpisahan Conan dan Ai yang akan pulang ke Amerika, dan setelah itu kita susun rencana-rencana berikutnya" jelas Prof. Agasa.

~ж~

_Kriing … kriing …_

Telfon yang ada di ruangan Detektif Kogoro berbunyi. Ruangan itu kosong, pemiliknya masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Ran yang dari tadi berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan segera berlari ke ruangan itu.

"Ya, kediaman keluarga Mouri di sini" ucap Ran.

'_Ran, ini aku Prof. Agasa'_

"Oh ada apa Profesor?" tanya Ran.

'_Begini, kemarin orang tua Conan dan Ai menelfon, katanya mereka ingin Conan dan Ai pulang ke Amerika, jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan di rumahku besok. Oh ya, aku juga minta tolong untuk memberitahu yang lainnya ya Ran'_

"Oh mereka akan pulang ya?" tanya Ran sedih.

"Baiklah Profesor aku akan memberi tahu yang lain" tambahnya.

Ran menutup telefon dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali ya?" Ran bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ran memasuki dapur, dilihatnya ayahnya sudah duduk di meja makan. Detektif Kogoro masih mengenakan piyama abu-abunya, ia duduk di meja makan sambil meminum bir kalengan favoritnya.

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang jangan minum bir pagi-pagi!" bentak Ran di depan ayahnya.

Ran segera merebut kaleng bir di tangan ayahnya dan segera menyimpannya kembali di kulkas.

"O-oy! Ayah kan sedang meminum—nya…" ucapan detektif Kogoro langsung memelan ketika ia mendapat tatapan maut dari anaknya.

Ran menyajikan pancake strawberry di meja makan, dan detektif Kogoro langsung melahap pancakenya.

"Ayah, besok Prof. Agasa mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk Conan dan Ai di rumahnya, katanya mereka akan pulang ke Amerika" ucap Ran sambil menuang susu ke dalam gelas.

"Oh dua bocah itu akan pulang? Baguslah, jadi tidak ada lagi yang akan menggangguku di TKP jika sedang ada kasus, mereka itu sangat sok tahu" ucap detektif Kogoro santai sambil melahap potongan pancake besar-besar.

Detektif Kogoro tidak sadar bahwa Ran menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Lagipula dugaan mereka selalu lebih benar daripada dugaan ayah kan? Masa detektif yang katanya mengaku detektif terkenal kalah dengan diagnosa anak kecil sih" ledek Ran.

Detektif Kogoro tidak menanggapi perkataan Ran, dia malah asik melahap potongan terakhir pancakenya.

"Kenapa ya mereka pulang mendadak? Dulu juga mereka datang secara tiba-tiba, aku pun tidak pernah tahu orang tua mereka seperti apa" ucap Ran sambil melamun.

Ran tidak sadar ayahnya mencuri potongan pancake dari piringnya, saat ia hendak menyendok pancakenya ia kaget karena pancake di piringnya tinggal setengah.

"Grrrrr! Pasti Ayah yang memakan pancake punyaku!" teriak Ran.

~ж~

**AI'S POV**

"Eeemh Profesor, aku tidak punya baju untuk besok jika aku kembali menjadi Shiho, yang aku punya hanya baju-baju ukuran anak umur 7 tahun"

Profesor Agasa dan Conan yang tadinya sedang menonton berita olahraga pagi di TV langsung menatapku, mereka kebingungan.

"Oh iya ya, aku tidak berpikir sampai situ" ucap Prof. Agasa sambil berpikir.

Mereka semua terdiam sambil berpikir sampai akhirnya Conan berbicara.

"Oh iya! Ibuku kan meninggalkan beberapa bajunya di rumah, mungkin cukup untukmu, ayo kita ke rumahku" ucap Conan bersemangat.

Conan beranjak dari sofa dan langsung menarik tanganku. Aku yang tidak siap untuk berlari kontan hampir terjatuh saat Conan berlari menarik tanganku.

"Profesor, kami pergi dulu ya!" seru Conan sambil membuka pintu depan.

Kami berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Kudo yang berada di sebelah rumah Prof. Agasa. Rumah dua lantai yang besar dengan gerbang hitam. Conan membuka gerbang itu dan kami berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang menuju rumah di dalamnya. Di sisi kanan kiri jalan setapak itu ditumbuhi bunga mawar putih yang bermekaran. Conan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci saat kami sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat Conan membuka pintu rumahnya, bagian dalam rumah ini begitu gelap dan berdebu. Wajar saja, sudah lama tidak ada yang menempatinya, orang tua Shinichi pindah ke Amerika, sedangkan Shinichi tinggal di rumah Detektif Kogoro semenjak ia menjadi Conan. Kami menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Lalu kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Conan membuka pintu itu dan menyalakan lampu dalam ruangan itu. Sekejap aku terkesima melihat isi ruangan itu, ruangan itu sepertinya sebuah kamar karena terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran double di salah satu sisi ruangan itu, tapi ruangan ini juga terlalu besar untuk sebuah kamar, karena di dalam kamar itu juga ada rak buku yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tebal, sebuah meja kerja, sofa dan perapian yang terletak di sisi satunya.

"Ini adalah kamar orang tuaku" Conan menjelaskan.

Oh ya tentu saja, aku bisa lihat itu dari sebuah figura besar yang tertempel di dinding kamar itu. Di dinding atas tempat tidur, ada sebuah foto besar yang menampilkan dua orang pria dan wanita dalam baju pengantin yang sepertinya itu adalah Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo, orang tua Shinichi. Lalu Conan berjalan ke arah pintu yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur, dan membukanya. Awalnya kukira pintu itu adalah pintu kamar mandi, tapi ternyata pintu itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang berisi baju-baju, sepatu, topi, dan aksesoris milik Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo. Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ini yang dibilang Conan beberapa baju milik ibunya?

Di dalam ruangan itu banyak baju-baju milik ayah dan ibunya yang disimpan dalam rak-rak. Sepatu-sepatu dan aksesoris disimpan dalam rak-rak terpisah. Aku begitu terkesima melihat baju-baju yang ada di ruangan itu sampai Conan berbicara padaku.

"Ai silahkan ambil baju yang kau suka, ibuku tak akan keberatan jika kau memakainya karena baju-baju ini sudah tidak dia pakai. Aku ke kamarku sebentar ya untuk mengambil baju" ucap Conan sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ambil baju yang kusuka? Aku tidak bisa memutuskan akan mengambil yang mana. Baju-baju ini… Burberry, Armani, Prada, Louis Vuitton, ini merek-merek terkenal! Apa tak masalah jika aku memakainya?

Setelah melihat-lihat baju yang ada, kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah atasan putih berkancing dan berlengan pendek dengan pita hitam yang diikat di bagian kerahnya, lalu sebuah celana panjang bahan berwarna coklat tua yang pas dengan ukuran kaki, untuk sepatu aku memilih sebuah heels hitam, dan aku juga mengambil sebuah sweater berbahan kaus berwarna putih dengan leher v-neck.

"Apa kau sudah memilih?" Conan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku sambil memegang sebuah kemeja dan kaus polos berwarna putih, dan juga celana jeans.

"Emm Conan, benar tak apa-apa aku meminjamnya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja, baju-baju ini sudah tidak dipakai, ayo kita kembali ke rumah Prof. Agasa" ajak Conan.

~ж~

_Esok harinya…_

**Normal POV**

"Conan, Ai, jangan lupa kirim email ya di sana, jangan lupakan kami" ucap Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara bergetar.

Ran, Detektif Kogoro, Sonoko, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi berkumpul di depan rumah Prof. Agasa, mereka saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Conan dan Ai.

Conan, Ai, dan Prof. Agasa melambaikan tangan mereka dari dalam taksi. Ayumi yang dari tadi menahan tangis sekarang mengangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Ran. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan sampai taksi yang dinaiki Conan, Ai, dan Prof. Agasa menghilang di ujung jalan.

~ж~

Taksi mereka berhenti di depan Haido City Hotel yang masih berada di kota Beika. Rencana mereka adalah menginap di hotel itu dan besoknya kembali sebagai Shinichi dan Shiho yang berpura-pura baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Awalnya mereka tidak setuju dengan ide dari Prof. Agasa ini, tapi akan sangat mencurigakan jika Shinichi dan Shiho muncul pada hari yang sama dengan kepergiannya Conan dan Ai. Mereka turun dari taksi dan memasuki pintu kaca Haido City Hotel. Di meja reservasi, Prof. Agasa memesankan sebuah kamar untuk mereka berdua.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Profesor, Aku tidak mau tidur sekamar dengannya!" ucap Ai kaget setengah berbisik kepada Prof. Agasa.

"Kalian kan hanya akan menginap satu malam, jadi untuk apa memesan dua kamar" jawab Prof. Agasa santai.

"Hey, lagipula aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu, kau boleh tidur di kasur sedangkan aku akan tidur di sofa" ucap Conan sambil berjalan ke arah Lift bersama Prof. Agasa, meninggalkan Ai yang terdiam di tempat.

'Dasar Kudo bodoh!' ucap Ai dalam hati, pipinya memerah membayangkan sekamar dengan Shinichi nanti.

"Hey Ai ayo cepat naik Lift!" panggil Conan dari dalam Lift.

Ai segera membuang jauh-jauh bayangannya tadi, lagipula tidak akan terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Shinichi nanti. Ai berjalan memasuki lift, dan mereka menuju lantai tiga hotel itu.

_Kamar 27_

Mereka memasuki kamar hotel itu. Sebuah kamar serba putih yang cukup besar, dengan sebuah tempat tidur double, sebuah TV dan sofa, dan kamar mandi. Setelah menemani Conan dan Ai ke kamar mereka, Prof. Agasa pamit pulang.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Prof. Agasa keluar dari kamar itu.

**AI'S POV**

Di dalam kamar ini hanya tinggal aku dan Conan, kami saling bertatapan, bingung hendak melakukan apa. Akhirnya Conan memecah keheningan ini.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita meminum pil penawarnya sekarang, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandi dan aku akan berganti di sini, jika sudah selesai aku akan memberitahumu" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan baju dari tasnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju dan mengambil tasku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tas. Kuambil sebuah pil berwarna putih-merah dari dalam kotak itu dan kuberikan kepada Conan. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur. Setelah berada dalam kamar mandi, aku mengunci pintunya dan kuletakkan tasku di atas meja wastafel. Aku mengeluarkan baju dari dalam tasku dan kotak kecil yang berisi pil penawar APTX 4869. Sebelum meminum pil penawarnya, aku memandangi wajahku di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal Ai Haibara..."

Saat aku menelan pil itu tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Aku mulai khawatir pil itu tidak bekerja. Apa yang akan aku dan Shinichi katakan kepada orang-orang jika kami kembali lagi sebagai Ai dan Conan? Orang tua kami tidak jadi menyuruh kami pulang? Oh sungguh tidak mungkin! Lagipula Shinichi pasti marah padaku karena obat ini tidak bekerja. Pikiran-pikiran itu mulai berputar di kepalaku, membuat kepalaku pusing. Badanku tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan panas. Pandanganku bahkan mulai kabur, sepertinya aku akan jatuh ping―san...

...

"Arrrrgh sakit sekali kepalaku"

Aku terbaring di lantai yang dingin, kepalaku pusing.

"Di mana aku?"

Oh ya, aku baru ingat, aku berada di kamar mandi hotel, sepertinya tadi aku jatuh pingsan. Aku mencoba untuk bangun saat aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak mengenakan pakaian, dan... badanku! Badanku sudah bukan badan anak umur 7 tahun lagi! Itu artinya obat itu bekerja. Aku segera berdiri dan memandang wajahku di cermin.

"Be-benar... Ini wajahku" aku memegangi wajahku.

Tiba-tiba suara Shinichi terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Hey aku sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar" ucap Shinichi dari balik pintu.

Aku segera memakai sweater putih dan celana panjang berwarna coklat yang aku pinjam dari lemari ibunya Shinichi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat aku keluar, kulihat Shinichi sedang memasukkan baju yang dipakainya sebagai Conan ke dalam tas, ia memakai celana jeans dan kaus putih. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tiba-tiba Shinichi balas memandangku, wajahnya terlihat kaget saat dia melihatku, ia bahkan mulai memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahku serasa terbakar oleh pandangan itu dan rona merah pasti sudah muncul di pipiku. Sadar kami saling bertatapan, Shinichi segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV lalu mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menelfon seseorang. Aku meletakkan tasku di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil majalah Com Com―majalah fashion―favoritku dari dalam tas dan membacanya sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"Halo Ran ini aku Shinichi"

Tiba-tiba pandanganku beralih pada Shinichi saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ternyata Shinichi sedang menelfon Ran. Hatiku langsung mencelos mendengarnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang, sepertinya besok aku sudah sampai"

Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ku ambil ponsel dan headsetku dari dalam tas dan kunyalakan musik keras-keras agar suara Shinichi tak terdengar. Semakin lama aku mendengar percakapan mereka akan semakin sakit perasaan yang kurasakan di dadaku, jadi mendengarkan musik mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

~ж~

_Esok harinya..._

Aku dan Shinichi berada dalam taksi dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Aku akan tinggal bersama Shinichi untuk sementara waktu di rumahnya sebelum memukan sebuah apartemen yang cocok untukku. Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah Prof. Agasa karena akan terlalu beresiko dicurigai oleh orang-orang. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa Ai dan aku memiliki kemiripan dan jika sampai aku tinggal di rumah Prof. Agasa lagi, mereka akan mulai mencurigaiku. Shinichi sudah mengatakan kepada Ran bahwa dia dan aku―rekan detektif selama di Amerika―akan pulang ke Jepang, dan aku akan menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Selama perjalanan dari hotel, kami berdua tidak berbicara sedikitpun sampai akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Shinichi. Kami masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, dan Shinichi mengantarkanku ke salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua. Sebuah kamar bernuansa coklat ini lumayan besar, dengan sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, sebuah rak buku, sofa kecil, dan kamar mandi.

"Ini kamarmu, kamarku ada di ujung lorong ini" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke pintu kamarnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil berjalalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang untuk sementara jadi milikku.

"Oh ya, aku akan pergi bertemu Ran, jika kau bosan kau boleh pergi ke rumah Prof. Agasa"

Shinichi pergi keluar dari kamarku. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto, foto kakakku Akemi Miyano. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi mataku.

"Kakak..."

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku, perlahan butiran-butirannya membasahi pipiku. Tangisanku kini berubah menjadi isakkan.

"Ken-kenapa kau harus p-pergi meninggalkanku? Aku... kesepian kak"

Tangisanku semakin deras, hatiku rasanya sakit. Sejak kecil aku sudah berpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibu, lalu kakakku ikut pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku selalu merasakan kesendirian.

"Lagipula aku ini bodoh sekali, menyukai Shinichi yang sudah menyukai Ran sejak dulu, mana mungkin Shinichi peduli denganku"

Rasanya lama sekali aku menangis sampai perlahan tangisanku mereda. Ku simpan foto kakakku ke dalam tas dan kutaruh tasku di atas tempat tidur. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarku. Kunyalakan keran air di wastafel dan mulai membasahi wajahku. Lalu kupandangi wajahku di cermin.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Aku sudah membuat penawar APTX 4869. Lagipula jika aku tinggal di sini, organisasi hitam akan mengejarku dan melukai orang-orang disekitarku seperti Prof. Agasa atau Shinichi. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini..."

Aku segera bergegas mengambil tasku dan pergi dari rumah Shinichi. Setelah sampai di pintu depan aku baru ingat bahwa aku hanya membawa ponsel dan dompet dalam tasku, dan baju yang aku punya hanya sweater putih dan celana coklat yang aku pakai sekarang. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke lantai dua. Bukan untuk kembali ke kamarku, melainkan pergi ke kamar orang tua Shinichi. Perlahan ku buka pintu kamarnya dan kunyalakan lampu dalam ruangan itu. Aku segera menuju ruangan pakaian milik Ibu Shinichi. Setelah sekitar 3 menit mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan barang yang kucari-cari, sebuah koper berwarna merah merah marun yang terletak di atas rak pakaian di sudut ruangan itu. Ku ambil koper itu dan mulai memasukkan baju-baju dan sepatu ke dalam koper. Lalu aku mengambil dompetku dari dalam tas dan memeriksanya. Kartu ATM milik Shinichi masih ada padaku semenjak waktu itu ia meminjamkannya untuk membeli kado ulang tahun Prof. Agasa. Kemudian kumasukkan lagi dompetku ke dalam tas dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Oh Tuhan maafkan aku, sekarang aku malah menjadi pencuri, tapi hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk kebaikan diriku dan kebaikan mereka"

Lalu aku kembali ke kamarku untuk meninggalkan pesan di atas tempat tidur. Setelah selesai, aku segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Shinichi dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku. Untuk terakhir kalinya kupandangi rumah itu.

"Selamat tinggal Shinichi, selamat tinggal semuanya..."

_To be continued..._

T.T akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang melelahkan ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin aku updatenya agak lama, soalnya minggu depan aku ada UAS. Untuk chapter 3 mungkin aku baru update setelah seminggu ke depan yaaaa. Keep read and review


End file.
